Exultant juncture
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Another day of the year is what Edward tells himself. On this day, Bella gives Edward the ultimate birthday present. Fluff and sour lemon. Happy birthday Edward.


I looked at the calendar and sighed. It was like every other day, every other day of the year, one of three hundred and sixty five, only to start over with a new set. I closed my eyes and laid back on my bed, my arms going back behind my bed to rest my head on them. Just one day of three hundred and sixty five, is what I had repeated in my head over and over again. It was mantra to me on this day every year. I never celebrated it, not like the others. I would much rather celebrate my death, but that wouldn't come.

My eyes opened and I looked at the calendar again. June twentieth, just another stupid day. It was hot out, I could tell, but it didn't phase me, I enjoyed the heat. The window was fogged over with the contrast of the outside heat and the coolness of the inside. It was only this cold for the sake of Bella. She wasn't a fan of humidity, and it made me laugh to see how many hair products she'd use to keep her hair from frizzing. I never thought I'd see the day when Bella went willingly with Alice to the mall.

I missed her, my dear little Bella. I wanted her back in my arms, I felt especially lonely on this day. I didn't want to wallow in pity, and I swore I wouldn't, but I wanted to have her here, to be in my arms, to be near me with her warm blush and beautiful smile. I looked up to the ceiling and began to trace patterns with my eyes. It had been hours since I had seen her, or been out of my room. My little silver phone rested on my chest, I had been debating whether or not to call her. I hated how dependent on her I was, but it was a first, a welcomed one at that. I liked feeling needed, and to need someone else. She would comfort me when I would call myself a monster, and would even get mad and scream at me for it. I had never met anyone who cared so much.

My heart wrenched for Bella, wanting her near. Her scent was wrapped around my room. The fabrics of the curtains, the rug, the sheets on my bed even the fruitless doilies Esme placed around my room held her scent. I was reveling in her scent, but it was a knockoff of the real thing. I could smell her everywhere her things laid. Some of her clothes were in my hamper, the ones she had thrown out before taking a shower, others in my closet and dresser. Her school bag was in the crevasse between my nightstand and my dresser. I knew that she'd put her books in there before she'd left. Her homework was in neat little stacks on my desk. She was all set for college, I was happy that she'd been working so hard in advance for the time she'd miss when she… but I didn't allow myself to think about that.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Emmett downstairs yelling at each other for some stupid videogame. Ever since the game consoles began to come out, they had purchased every last one of the stations. I could remember the very fists ones, I was partial to the Nintendo ones, but eventually things became more updated. Things began to get more advanced and I wondered how much longer we could live here, in this world, before someone noticed we were out of place. I felt older every day, time kept moving, but I stayed still, trapped in an unmoving body, watching the world pass me.

I pulled myself up straight as the sound of an engine accelerating about five miles away hit me. A smile hit my lips as soon as I knew who it would be. All pessimistic thoughts left my mind, only to be focused on better ones of who was coming home. I raced down the stairs and sat on the couch across from my brothers and watched them continue to play their games.

"Someone's happy all of the sudden," Jasper muttered, his eyes still intent on the television. His thumbs were moving at a rapid pace as he tried to kill Emmett's character while fending off whatever mutant creature was attacking him at the same time. The animated gore was everywhere, flying from every character's body.

"Bella must be coming home, Edward's like a dog all wound up for it's master to come home." Emmett chuckled to himself. His eyebrows and pulled together and his forehead creased a he concentrated on killing Jasper before time was up and he lost with the most amount of damage. "You know how he is, Bella's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"It's not like either of you aren't like that with Alice and Rosalie." I muttered back. I knew they were right. I would do anything Bella asked me to, and everyone knew that. Emmett and Jasper had just gotten onto calling me whipped. I didn't mind, though, I had my pride, but not letting them see how it bothered me was a good thing.

"We know when to put our feet down and say no, though." Jasper fired back. "You, on the other hand, will go off and do whatever frivolous task Bella asks you to. It's funny how whipped you are man. You've only been dating for what? Two years?"

"Three in two months," I murmured mainly to myself. "It's not like Bella asks me to do unreasonable things. They're usually small and meaningless. What about you, Jasper? You went to Montreal to get Alice a pair of slippers, which she doesn't even need." Emmett barked out a laugh and hit Jasper's character. "And you, Emmett, Rosalie made you go out and get her the newest cosmetics and hair treatments from France when her hair is always perfect, and she obviously doesn't even need to use and cosmetics. Even Carlisle went to California to get the right kind of Cheese for Esme's garden party."

"Yeah," Emmett muttered. "But we get rewarded. Our girls give something up for us. You and Bella are engaged and have had sex like two times." Jasper laughed this time, moving his hand faster on the control. The timer was down to a minute and they were both struggling to kill each other, the creatures around them were forgotten as they pummeled each other.

"I don't need to do that to be happy," I mumbled. I stood quickly from the couch and walked to the front door where I heard the rumble of Alice's Porsche not a mile away. I sat on the porch swing and waited for the canary yellow car to round the corner. I was sure Bella would be beat, and I was only too happy at the thought of being able to carry her.

I waited impatiently for her on the little swing, rocking myself back and forth while looking at the mouth of the driveway. My heart leapt when I saw the car pull forward and then come to a dead stop right in front of the house. I smiled as I saw Bella unbuckle her seatbelt and stumble from the offending speeding car. I ran to her and caught her before she fell. I could smell the rush of blood before she looked up with her cheeks a bright pink. She bit her lip and smiled up at me.

"Hi," she breathed, her brown hair cover her eyes. I moved my hand to sweep the hair away before I kissed her lips lightly. She responded immediately, which only made me smile and pull her closer. The feeling of having her back in my arms, where she belonged, made me feel warm all over.

"I missed you," I murmured in her ear when I pulled my lips away. She hugged her body closer to me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her face buried in my neck. Her sweet scent surrounded me in a veil of serenity. I closed my eyes and held her closer, not willing to let her go.

"Eh-hem," came a forced cough from behind me. "If you two are done with your reunion we could use some help carrying these bags into the house. It's getting pretty dark out here and I think Bella needs to get ready for bed." Alice winked and giggled while Bella muttered something under her breath and pulled me inside.

After carrying the many bags that Alice had bought for Bella -- half of which were hair-care products -- Bella went to take a shower and get dressed. I waited on my bed while looking through one of the many bottles of dehumidifying sprays Alice had purchased. I wondered if any of them would actually work. I heard the water turn off and I -- again-- looked at the calendar. Another day, just another day.

The door clicked open from the across the hall and I heard Bella padding her way to my bedroom. She opened my door slowly and I saw that she was in a light blue silk robe that went just below her thighs. I smiled at her and she hurried over to my arms on the bed. Her body pressed to mine and I laid back on the bed with her safely in my arms. We were quiet like that for a long time, I'd say about an hour before she breathed deeply and let it out in a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" I stiffened beneath her and she pulled her head up to look at me. I swallowed and she raised her eyebrows in a sad way. "Edward? Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you find out?" I asked, clearing my throat slightly. I didn't want her to know, and I figured it had something to do with my family. They all knew how much I hated to celebrate my birthday and the thought let a spark of sudden fury ignite within me. Bella noticed the change and put her hand on my cheek to calm me.

"I was looking upstairs, in the attic for a sun chair and I saw a box of old records. I think they were old medical files, but one had your date of birth and name on it." I mentally cursed Carlisle for keeping my human files. I hadn't thought there would be anything like that in the house, but Carlisle was fond of ties to the past.

"It's not important. I don't celebrate my birthday, after a century it doesn't seem as interesting." I murmured back to her worried eyes. She looked down at the comforter and hugged closer to me.

"I've missed two," she mumbled. "No one would tell me when I asked them and I feel like a terrible fiancée."

"You're a wonderful fiancée, Bella. I'm glad you didn't know, it's really no big deal." I whispered back to her. She lifted her head to look at me, her glassy eyes suddenly becoming light as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her, her sudden happiness making me feel giddy.

"I got you a present," she giggled. I frowned at her but she put up a finger. "_I_ complain about getting gifts from _you_ all the time, you have no right to complain. Sit back and relax, I swear you'll like." she kissed my lips before getting up and walking across the room in front of me. I groaned and sat up on my bed. I would much rather have her than a gift.

She turned around once, doing a spin on her toes and then smiling at me. I smiled back at her, wondering what she was doing. Her hands went to the ties on her robe, and slowly undid the knot she had made. The strings fell limp but Bella held up the robe so that I couldn't see anything underneath. My interest suddenly perked at the prospect of seeing her in lingerie. She turned around and slid the robe over her left shoulder. She was making this out to be quit the show, and the more she played around with taking her clothes off, the more interested I became in what was underneath. I whistled at her like she was on a stage and she blushed a dark shade of crimson.

She smiled at me, timidly, but it was still sexy. She finished fooling around and dropped the robe after turning around to face me. My jaw fell slack and my eyes raked over her body. There was no stopping the flow to my groin, or the low growl that built up quickly in my chest. A tightening fluttered in my stomach, my hands shook to touch her and bring her to me. I could think of nothing but Bella.

What she was wearing couldn't be considered lingerie. It was one long piece of ribbon covering all the right the places. The ribbon went over her breasts and created a halter that wrapped around to cover her most intimate area from me. In the center of her chest was a large bow and a tag attached to it. Her body was magnificent, a gift from the gods themselves. I swallowed hard and couldn't stop the loud growl that ripped from my throat. Bella shivered and bit her full bottom lip looking me in the eyes with the sexiest of blushes covering her cheeks.

"Don't move," I growled. It was an impulse I had suddenly, I didn't want to ruin the present in front of me, nor did I want to waste any time ripping the thin fabric from her body and taking her over and over again. I would use the latter option and make everything much easier.

I dug through my nightstand drawer and pulled out the camera I had stashed away. Bella looked confused, but as soon as she saw me point it at her, she smile and put her hands on her hips. I looked at the screen at every new pose she made, some more provocative than the others. She would bite her lip or better yet, one of her fingers. I would delete these as soon as I printed some pictures. I put the camera back in place and stood up from my bed, there was no hiding the fact that I was completely aroused, any sane man would be.

She moved a step toward me, our chests pressing against the other and we looked into the other's eyes. Her blush was stained across her cheeks, her eyes sparkling, and her arousal's scent floating through the room. I kissed her thoroughly, pressing my tongue into her mouth and licking the cavern inside, our tongues met, porous and warm, to stone and cold. She moaned into my mouth and I felt her legs begin buckled beneath her. My arms wrapped around her lower back and pulled her closer to me. Her body was so warm against mine, her heart was palpitating quickly in her chest, beating against my unmoving chest. I pulled away and allowed her to gasp for the air she need.

"May I open my gift now?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She nodded and smiled at me. I opened the little tag attached to the bow in the center of her chest, I allowed my hand to brush the side of her breast, eliciting a beautiful whimper from her mouth. In her messy scrawl on the card I read aloud. "Happy birthday, Edward my love."

I grinned at her, a wide and pleasant grin that made her giggle while I attacked her lips with mine. We smiled against each other's lips, our eyes meeting and she looked so happy, so carefree while wearing a thin piece of ribbon. I kissed her again before I took the ends of the bow and tugged at it with the lightest of touches. I watched, mesmerized as the ribbon came undone and I was gifted with the sight of my nude Bella.

Her body was a siren, perfect in everyway. Her long, lean neck, leading to her pronounced collar bone. Her perfect shoulders leading to her sumptuous breasts topped with small pink nipples, taut and standing at attention for my touch. Her perfect abdomen, flat and lean, lead to her wide hips, perfectly shaped for me to put my hands on and guide her movements. Her long legs that went on for miles, smooth as silk under my fingers. Even her feet, small and perfectly manicured thanks to Alice, were beautiful. I saved her face for last, her full, plump lips, her bright pink cheeks. I wanted to kiss them, let even more blood flow there, I loved how flustered I could make her. I saved her eyes for last, the deep pools of brown. They were shining in the light of the room, full of excitement and lust… the love was what caught me off-guard. She looked so shy, so innocent, wanting to please me.

I pulled her naked body closer to mine, pressing every line of her against me. My hands slid down to her rear and pulled her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist. Our tongues danced while I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. My hands worked on her chest, feeling the hardened nipple roll between my fingers, reveling in the faint gasps she was releasing into my mouth. Her hands were making quick work of my clothing. Her fingers blindly tearing at the buttons of my shirt, and the moving onto my pants. I pulled my shirt off, and she kicked down my pants.

She arched herself into me, her arousal hit mine and I groaned into her mouth. She brought a hand down and massaged me through the material of my boxers. Her hands touched and rubbed at my erection while she tugged them down my legs and I kicked them off. Bella continued to pump me while we kissed, I couldn't focus, her hand was making my whole body shiver for more of her touch.

"Do you mind if we try something new, love?" I whispered to her.

"It's your birthday," she breathed back. I had never been more excited to hear those word in my life. The excitement was growing in other places besides my emotions. I grinned and growled at the same time before flipping us over. She sat on my stomach and the heat of her arousal was straining my control to wait for her.

She seemed to get the idea as she lifted herself onto her knees and looked at me. I couldn't keep the smile from my face, she was absolutely beautiful above me like that. So tempting. While hovering above me, she stuck a finger into herself and bit her lip. She was mimicking what I did every time we had made love so far. She was so tight and it helped to stretch her a bit, but that flew out the window as I watched her stick her fingers in and out of herself, whimpering my name. Oh god, the sight of her pleasuring herself while thinking of me was the most erotic thing, I would have to get her to do it for me again. Her thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves while she pumped her fingers.

After a few minutes of the torture she was acting out right above me, she moved back on the bed to hover above me. Her arms were shaking in anticipation while she settled above me, taking the tip of my erection into her. We both moaned and looked at each other. If we hadn't been gone in anticipation of bliss, we probably would have smiled. She sank down quickly onto me, all the way to the hilt. She gasped out my name and I growled hers. Her warmth was enveloping me and bringing me to a world like no other.

She began to move on me, pulling up and then down, increasing tempo when she wanted more. My hands went to her waist and helped her, my thrusts matched up with her, and soon, with my arms guiding her, and my thrusts moving into her, she wasn't doing work anymore. I loved to feel in-control while she was on top of me. I wanted her to be the one in-control, to receive pleasure, but I couldn't concern myself with her control, she was certainly enjoying herself. She was moaning incoherencies, something on the tip of her tongue that she gasped out at different intervals.

"Ah!… Edward! Did you… l- like your… g- gift?" she moaned into the air. As soon as she finished, her body stiffened, her head was thrown back and her back arched. Warmth and wetness dripped down my thighs as the juices from her orgasm poured over me. She kept going when the aftershock was done, though. Her tightness kept pulling me, jerking me more and more towards my release.

Her tiny body pulled and then pushed, and then she milked me. My orgasm hit hard, I growled into the air, her name spilling from my lips. Bella was shifting on me, trying to create friction to help with the uncomfortably feeling of her new arousal. I pulled her off me, carefully as not to hurt her fragile body. She was trying to rub her legs together to hide the ache from me, but I knew what she needed.

I laid on my side and trailed my hand from her breasts to her arousal. She was so wet, my finger easily slid into her and my thumb moved in circles on her sensitive nub. She screamed my name one final time and the new juices from her orgasm spilled into my hand and onto the sheets below. I smiled before tasting my forbidden fruit. She was sweet, so sweet, a divine elixir sent to me. She rolled on her side to face me, her lips met mine in a sweet kiss.

"I loved it,"

"Hmmm?" she hummed in confusion.

"My gift, I loved it." I murmured into her hair. " Thank you, Bella, that was truly the best gift I've ever received."

"Happy birthday, Edward," she murmured sleepily.

"Thank you my love," I whispered in her ear. "Sleep tight,"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Edward! June 20th is a day of celebration! Today Edward Anthony Masen Cullen turns 107. This is my gift to him, and to all Twilighters on this wonderful occasion. A bit sweet, with lots of sour.**


End file.
